


Wild Ride

by wsakuya



Series: Kink Fanfictions [40]
Category: Free!
Genre: Balls Play, Child Haru, Child Makoto, Come Swallowing, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Original Character(s), Public Blow Jobs, Skull Fucking, Touching, Underage Blow Jobs, humping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 17:38:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6249244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wsakuya/pseuds/wsakuya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The man ruffles his hair, a nice gesture, nothing out of the ordinary, before the big, broad hand glides back down Haru's face and a finger brushes over his plump, pink lips once.</p>
<p>Haru shudders again, his eyes closing a second time as the stranger stills, his thumb slowly dragging Haru's lower lip down with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wild Ride

**Author's Note:**

> **PLEASE READ BEFORE YOU CONTINUE:**  
>  This is merely a fantasy of mine. I do not support this kind of behavior in real life.  
> I willingly write this because I have enough brain cells to separate fantasy from reality.  
> If this is not your cup of tea, don't even bother.
> 
> Now that I have sinned, I go back to working on my prompts.
> 
> Thank you and have fun.

It's a busy day in the train as Haru and Makoto drive back home from Tokyo.

Haru's grandmother called a few days ago, asking him to visit again. But since his parents were busy, Makoto suggested to come along instead for Haru to go alone.

The train is packed, filled with tired workers and families who can't wait to get back home as well. But luckily the children were able to snatch away two seats before everything was taken.

Makoto yawns quietly, his eyes beginning to tear from exhaustion. 

"Do you want to sleep, Makoto?" Haru asks, a glint of worry in his eyes, but Makoto simply shakes his head and smiles.

"Don't worry about me, there's only half an hour left until we'll arrive at home," he says and looks endearingly at his friend. "Thank you, Haru-chan."

Haru simply turns his head away, a faint blush on his cheeks as he mumbles something about 'dropping the -chan already'.

Their hands are intertwined tightly. It's always important that they stay close to each other.

It's already happened once that the two of them accidentally lost each other, since then Haru always insisting on them holding hands.

The train rattles once a bit roughly, and Haru bumps by accident into the man standing right in front of him, wearing a suit and carrying a case with him.

"Haru-chan, you okay?" Makoto asks worryingly and tightens his hold on his friend's hand.

Haru nods and rubs his nose.

"Yes," he says and then looks up to the man in front of him. "I'm sorry."

But the stranger merely smiles and reaches down to touch Haru's neck briefly. 

"Don't worry. You're not hurt, are you?" he asks, his fingers ghosting over the boy's cheeks, just for a second before pulling away again. But that mere touch somehow makes Haru tingle, goose bumps spreading over his skin as he closes his eyes fleetingly, and his hand tightens around Makoto's as well.

He shakes his hand. "No, I'm fine."

The man ruffles his hair, a nice gesture, nothing out of the ordinary, before the big, broad hand glides back down Haru's face and a finger brushes over his plump, pink lips once.

Haru shudders again, his eyes closing a second time as the stranger stills, his thumb slowly dragging Haru's lower lip down with him.

"I'm glad," the man says, his reply a bit off that the boy has to realise yet that he's talking about not being hurt.

He pulls away and then stays still again. But Haru's body is weirdly tingling somehow, and he wants the man to touch him more, pat him and caress his face.

The train takes another rough turn, and Haru takes that opportunity to fall back against the stranger anew, his face dangerously close to the man's crotch.

But he simply reaches down and caresses Haru's hair again, strokes his ear, and the boy notices, he unobtrusively pushes Haru closer to him that he feels warmth against his face, a weird hardness that is hiding under the man's pants.

"Haru-chan?" Makoto asks uncertain, has watched the whole act attentively. 

Somehow, he can't help the tingling in his body as well as he sees his friend pressing his face closer to the stranger, the look Haru giving him making him shudder visibly. 

His legs unconsciously rub against one another as he brings down his free hand to press in between.

Somehow it hurts him there.

Haru feels the hardness growing bigger against his cheek, the man holding his head in place as he's thrusting weakly his hips against Haru's face.

Inside the train, it is too crowded that anyone can notice, most of the passengers occupied with their own interests.

"I'm not hurting you, am I?" the stranger asks and plays with Haru's lips, his thumb pushing inside as the boy begins to suckle at him weakly.

Haru shakes his head and opens his mouth wider, and he hears the man's breath hitch as he thrusts two fingers inside gently, curling them inside the boy's mouth, feeling the heat and moisture around him.

Haru closes his eyes and hums faintly, somehow likes the fingers playing inside him, tugging lightly at his tongue and rubbing circles on it.

"You're such a sweet boy, aren't you?" the man asks and pulls his fingers out, instead brings them to his own mouth and swallows Haru's saliva. 

The boy rubs his cheek on the bulge inside the man's pants, his tiny, free hand touching and stroking the hard place, and he loves the little gasps the stranger is making, enjoys the little sounds that come out because of him.

"It's hurting, isn't it, Mister?" Haru asks and looks up, meets the man's heated, brown eyes as he nods, his tongue briefly slipping out to lick his lips.

"Yeah, it does, but maybe... maybe you can help?" the man wonders out loud and reaches down to his erection, kneading it weakly before he finally gives in to Haru's needy expression.

He sees the dark, blue eyes following his movements as he takes the zipper of his pants between his fingers and pulls it down.

Haru's eyes widen as the stranger eventually takes his cock out, long and fat and hard, directly pointing in his face.

He hears Makoto's strangled gasp and feels the hand tightening around his own, but he pays it no mind, instead leans forward and clasps his soft, pink lips around the tip of the man's cock.

He already knows what to do, has seen it many times in the magazines Coach Sasabe thinks he hides so well.

"What a perfect boy," the stranger sighs and strokes Haru's head as he's suckling strongly on the head, tasting the salt and heat in his small mouth.

His body begins to heaten up as he swallows more of the hardness, his head bobbing back and forth, relishing in the feeling of his mouth being filled with something hot.

The stranger thrusts weakly into him, panting quietly as he holds gently on to Haru's head.

"Your mouth feels great, you're doing so good for me," he breathes, his fingers playing with the boy's ear and noticing that it's making him tremble slightly, giving a jerk here and there.

"Ha—haru-chan—" Makoto finally manages to say, his face blushing and body shaking as he still holds on to Haru's hand, his eyes glued to the stranger's cock inside his friend's mouth. 

Haru eventually pulls off again and licks his lips.

"Do you want to try it too, Makoto?" Haru asks and tugs at Makoto's hand, pressing him closer so that his face is in front of the stranger's cock as well.

Makoto gasps. "Haru-chan, no—"

He tries to struggle away, but Haru keeps him in place.

"Don't worry, Makoto, it's not scary, look," the boy says and once again clasps his lips around the puffy, leaking tip, eyes locked to Makoto's as he bobs his head back and forth.

Makoto's face is burning at this point, watching Haru move his mouth giving him a pleasant sensation, and he can't win over the curiosity inside him as he moves forward and takes a lick of his tongue just as Haru pulls off.

"It's salty," Makoto says and pulls a face, yet his tongue doesn't stop, keeps lapping innocently at the man's cock.

"Sweet boys," the stranger breathes as he caresses both their heads, Haru joining in again as he licks along the length while Makoto is still occupied with the head.

The man can't help his hips from moving and thrusts forward once, right inside Makoto's mouth and taking him by surprise.

He gasps out a strangled sound as he feels the hard, leaking cock repeatedly filling him, but the stranger doesn't stop, his eyes closing as he's engrossed in fucking into the boy.

Haru suckles eagerly at the soft, saggy balls, pulling each into his mouth to lick them like a lollipop. 

Makoto holds shakily on to the man's pants while his other hand still holds Haru's, muffled mewls leaving his mouth as he can't bring himself to keep up with the man's thrusts, his mouth now merely a hole he can fuck into.

"Ah, dammit, I'm coming— I'm—" With a stutter of his hips, the stranger stills his hands holding Makoto close as he spurts down his throat.

Haru feels the balls tighten inside him as he takes one last rough suck, hears Makoto's long mewl as the hot cum spills out of the corners of his mouth. 

"Don't forget to swallow, Makoto," Haru says encouraging and licks the remaining droplets off Makoto's lips.

There's a sore expression on the boy's face, but he complies anyways, swallows all the seed in his mouth before sighing loudly, enjoys Haru licking him clean.

The man reaches out to pat their heads, a satisfied smile on his face, his breath still rough.

"You're such good boys," he says and caresses their swollen lips. "That screams for a reward."

**Author's Note:**

> (I'm not forcing you to comment on this work since I know that many people feel uncomfortable with commenting on sexual-themed fanfictions, so I would be happy if you left a kudo. Thank you!)
> 
> PS: Send me a prompt, http://wskprompts.tumblr.com/ask
> 
> If the ask box should be closed, then it's because I'm taking no prompts at the moment. Please be patient and wait for my next post, and then check my ask box again.


End file.
